


Lovesong

by carolss



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Exes, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Era apenas um concerto de rock do tipo que muitas pessoas vão todo dia, era isso que Bonnibel lembrou a si mesma para tentar se tranquilizar.





	Lovesong

Era apenas um concerto de rock do tipo que muitas pessoas vão todo dia, era isso que Bonnibel lembrou a si mesma para tentar se tranquilizar. Okay que isso não era verdade para ela, fazia mais de quatro anos desde que ela estivera em um evento daquele tipo, não que ela não gostasse da música mas os eventos geralmente ocorriam bem tarde, e eram superlotados, e ela gostava de acordar cedo na manhã. E era bem improvável que ela estivesse naquele local naquela noite se não fosse por  _quem_  estivesse tocando. Também era bem improvável que ela estivesse tão nervosa se fosse qualquer outra pessoa no palco.

Ela pegou um lugar bem no fundo onde ela não seria vista, e de onde ela poderia ver tudo. Ela tentou racionalizar que não era tão creepy quando soava, também ela sempre gostou da música de Marceline mesmo nas piores fases entre elas.

Durante o concerto algumas pessoas vieram flertar com ela mas Bonnibel educadamente dispensou todas elas bem rápido, ela só queria se focar na música e na garota no palco. Ela escutava a melodia e prestava atenção nas letras tentando imaginar os eventos na vida de Marceline que as tinham inspirado. Todas as garotas e provavelmente até mesmo alguns garotos que Marceline tinha amado e que a tinham feito feliz e magoado nos quatro anos desde que elas tinham terminado.

E aí o concerto acabou. No passado, nos shows que Marceline tinha praticamente arrastado ela pra ir, eles sempre pareciam durar séculos, mas esse tinha voado.

Então ela foi na direção da saída quando um dos seguranças tocou de leve o seu ombro.

“Sim ?” ela disse.

“Você foi chamada pro backstage”

.

.

.

Certo aquele não era o plano, ela só queria ver sua ex ao vivo em um cenário socialmente adequado, não ser vista por ninguém e aí voltar para casa e dormir. Coisas que não seguiam da maneira que ela planejava tendiam a deixar Bonnibel bem estressada. E tinha realmente um pouco, ela imaginou Marceline e sua banda esperando por ela, e quando ela entrasse todos eles começariam a apontar e rir do quão patética ela era. Mas fugir agora seria até mais patético do que qualquer outra coisa que estivesse esperando por ela backstage.

Quando ela chegou sua fantasia felizmente não se realizou, todo mundo parecia estar ocupado falando, comendo e guardando o equipamento usado no concerto. E o único olhar que se fixou nela foi o de Marceline. E por uns dez segundos olhar uma para a outra foi tudo que elas fizeram.

“O concerto foi ótimo” Bonnibel disse quebrando o silêncio.

“Obrigada, o álbum está vendendo bem, eu acho que é o nosso melhor até agora”

“Realmente é muito bom, mas eu não tenho certeza se eu consideraria o melhor. Eu gostei bastante do que vocês lançaram ano retrasado também”

“Você comprou ?”

“Sim, você sabe que eu gosto da sua música, eu sempre gostei”

“Eu lembro...então como você está ?”

“Bem, eu terminei meu Phd ano passado”

“Então você finalmente terminou de estudar ?”

“Não eu comecei um segundo Phd, e sabe engenharia genética é um ramo em constante evolução, mesmo caso um dia eu pare de receber educação formal eu nunca vou realmente parar de estudar”

“Bom, a idéia de você não estudando me parece bem bizarra. Eu gostaria que você tivesse me avisado que você viria, eu provavelmente teria te conseguido lugares melhores, eu quase não te vi”

“Como exatamente você me viu ? Eu tava tão no fundo”

“Querida o seu cabelo é rosa, não é exatamente discreto”

“Muitas pessoas usam cabelo rosa hoje em dia”

“Okay eu não tinha certeza que era você quando eu pedi pra te buscarem, eu estava apenas...esperando que fosse você. Satisfeita ?”

“Sim. Posso te fazer uma pergunta ?”

“Fala”

"A terceira música que você cantou, ela é sobre mim. Certo ? Tipo soou um pouco com algumas coisas que aconteceram entre nós"

Marceline riu.

“Para de rir de mim, essa é uma pergunta perfeitamente razoável”

"Não é por isso que eu ri...princesa todas elas são sobre você"


End file.
